A Heart to Accept
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: It all started with simplicity. Nobody questioned about the accident happened thirteen years ago. But it was about to make a dark entry to the world, especially a certain blonde and brunette. And the worst penalty was not just about death— it's another love snatched away. GiottoxFem27! AU
1. Starting

**A/N:** It feels so long ago since I updated anything… but again, it also feels like yesterday since I updated… okay, let's stop before it gets confusing. Anyway, this story will probably multi-chapter. So… enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** It all started with simplicity. Nobody questioned about the accident happened thirteen years ago. But it was about to make a dark entry to the world, especially a certain blonde and brunette. And the worst penalty was not just about death— it's another love snatched away. GiottoxFem27! AU

**Warning:** fem27, AU, minor OCs

** Starting: the Stranger and the Friend**

* * *

_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."  
__**- Fyodor Dostoevsky**_

* * *

**Italy…**

If there's anything Giotto wanted more, it was the safety and peace for others. Never in his mind that this time, he's going to meet his other half; it was just an ordinary day when Giotto visited the small town. He was supposed to meet his best friend, Cozarto, there but it seemed that Cozarto's unexpectedly run a bit late.

Giotto, however, wouldn't mind to wait. He enjoyed his time as he watched the children play tag nearby and hear their laughter. On the same time, everything in town seemed to move; everything and everyone's working on their usual happy schedule. He heard the sound of footsteps, the buzzing of people, and smelled the delicious fragrance from the stores. He smiled even more when he saw Paolo, one of his acquaintances, paused from his work and waved at him.

Now, he was about to raise his hand and wave back if only there's not a forceful thump on his back. It didn't manage to make him fall, but still it gathered his attention enough to look who the person who just ran into him. Turns out, the person herself was the one to land on her bum which she rubbed painfully at the moment. It was strange to find himself stifling a laugh—which _was_ strange because there's nothing funny—but somehow the girl amused him.

Still, first thing first.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked as he stretched out a hand. The girl noticed him and looked upward, creating a chance for both of them to observe the other. The first thing that crossed on Giotto's mind was that she has a kind face— almost angelic, in his opinion — not to mention cute. A red wave crossed her cheek the next second as she fixed herself and finally stood up correctly.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she said shyly. Giotto fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. He, as others always mentioned, was a very close observer, and he knew that the girl's trying to avoid looking at him in the eye. Hmm… now why is that?

"It's okay," Giotto smiled and he once again stifled a chuckle when he saw her sighed in relief softly. "So, are you in a bit of a hurry?"

"Eh? Ah… n-no, not exactly," and now she suddenly look nervous. Her fingers played on the hem of her dress; a soft-cream dress that reached her knees. Giotto didn't need his hyper intuition to know that she's lying.

"Maybe I could help?" Giotto offered, which lit up her eyes. "If there's anything you need me to do."

"But… is it okay?" she asked softly. "I mean, we just met and I kinda bumped on you…"

"I've befriended with many good people, and some of them felt like they've been my friend all my life from the first handshake," Giotto assured her.

"…" then his eyes widened. Without him ordering to, his body responded with a genuine smile when he saw her expression changed once again. It's hard to describe, but she looked so happy and relieved that it seemed contagious. It made him also felt… right. She bowed a little, "I'm Tsunahime by the way, but you can call me Tsuna for short."

"I'm Giotto," he replied shortly. The girl, Tsuna, smiled at the momentary pause. Giotto shrugged, "So…"

"There you are!" a voice bellowed from a distance. Tsuna shivered visibly which went not unnoticed by the blonde. He looked at the source of the sound; a middle-aged woman in a tight vintage purple dress with a matching hat and heels, pointing her finger at the petite brunette. Giotto recognized the woman. _'If I'm not mistaken she is…'_

"M-Madam Rosee!" Tsuna almost squeaked when she turned around and confirmed her suspicion.

"Come back here girl! We're not done with the fitting!" she shouted as she started to march toward the pair. Giotto glanced at Tsuna and he was surprised to see how pale she was. She instantly turned on her heels.

"S-sorry, Giotto-san," she glanced back from the shoulder. The older woman sped up as she neared. "I'll have to excuse myself. I'll… I'll see you later!"

She almost shrieked at the last part before she dashed away, leaving Giotto speechless. In a few moments he heard another series of pants. Turned out to be Madam Rosee, who by age and body, already couldn't match the younger girl's speed.

"My gosh— that girl!" she said crossly as she stopped the chase, trying to catch her breath. Giotto, thinking a way of helping Tsuna, put up a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, Madam Rosee," Giotto greeted politely as he bowed slightly, as any gentleman would do. "Would you mind me asking, is there a problem?"

"Oh my, what a lovely boy!" Madam Rosee smiled back, feeling happy to meet such a polite man around and more importantly, someone who actually cared why she's running for eternity, draining her own life. She sighed in distress, "Geez, that girl won't just stay still. We were preparing for her dress and she keeps running off."

_'Is that so?'_ Giotto chuckled mentally. Guess there were girls that weren't interested in fashion so much; well, at least there's one in the list right now. "Wouldn't it be better to just lay out the dresses and let her choose?"

"We would, if only we could trust her choices," the Madam sighed heavily. "She always chose the simplest dress; the least suited for such a big event—you know the town's festival and everything! That's why we're here to make a dress for her, but all we've been doing until now is chasing her around town!"

The elder huffed and thumped her feet. The festival; a once-a-year event that's not official, but highly important tradition of the town to celebrate the year; just like a normal New Year but the town's version, Giotto recalled. He's back to reality when he heard the woman's grumble as she about to set off again. Mentally noting not to say anything wrong and make her patience went to smoke, Giotto softly asked, "Then how about if I help you madam?"

"How so?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, I could try to convince her to go back and try a few dresses," Giotto offered. She huffed, almost making it seemed like Giotto just said the most stupid thing in the world.

"If that was possible, then I wouldn't be running around town in the first place," she tried to make her point.

"Maybe a stranger's opinion can help," Giotto tried to reason. "I promised that I won't fail you."

"…" she looked at him in silent and hesitation but after a while she sighed loudly. Seems like there's no way he's backing off and besides, she's already very, very tired from the running. "Fine, I'm counting on you young man."

A victorious smile formed on his face. "Yes, Madam."

* * *

**An hour later… **

After searching for the brunette in a short hour, he managed to find the girl, hiding on some trees. It wondered Giotto how the girl could get up there, but they did say people when cornered could unleash some mysterious power… And so here they were on their way back, with Tsuna leading the way, after losing from Giotto's persuasion.

Tsuna walked with gloomy aura around her. She kept pouting and she dragged her feet every step. She's certainly not happy with what awaits her, so why would she agree to the blonde beside her? Was it because he looked so sure; or because of his promise; or because of his eyes and smile…? Her inner-chibi waved it off furiously. No, absolutely not the last one. Anyway, she's not happy in this condition. Said blonde sweat dropped from her glare-like stare and managed a smile.

"Relax, I'll convince Madam Rosee if it's already too much," he tried to cheer the brunette. She frowned and stared back at the road, the gloomy feeling around her still not retreating. "I promise."

He really meant the word, and Tsuna noticed it too. She took a glimpse of him from the corner of her eyes. It was strange but a part of her believed him… but that didn't change a few things.

"As if anyone can convince her for something," she argued weakly. Giotto shrugged.

"Well, that's what she said about you approximately an hour ago," Giotto replied amusedly. "Beside, sooner or later she'll catch you— or send someone to do it, so I think it's not a bad offer to endure it for once and finish it-," he glanced at her, "-while being accompanied by a friend."

"…" Tsuna glanced back at him, looking at his crystal blue eyes. The word rung in her ears and she felt longing swelled in her chest; _friend_. She bit her lower lips and finally changed her posture, "I guess so…"

Giotto was rather surprised to see the sudden mood change. He's now feeling uneasy, "Did I upset you?"

"Ah, no! It's just that…" she sighed softly and her shoulder dropped. "I never… really have someone to befriend with."

"…" Giotto felt a wave sympathy for the girl. It must be hard being alone and even more, knowing that they didn't want you. Giotto's voice softened, "I can't imagine why."

"Well, they found many good reasons," she said. "I've never been so good at anything you see. In fact, I always make everything worse. Well, they also did the same old mistakes but point out mine like it was the biggest mistake ever; maybe they just wanted to find someone they can step over," she sighed. "They also said that I'm a bad luck."

"Bad luck?" suddenly her back stiffened, as if lightning just went through her veins.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly and suddenly her tone seemed to feel… different. "I actually lived in Japan. My parents and I visited Italy when I was five years old. But then someone told me that they were attacked, some said that they were caught in an accident… Well, either way, I heard that they were sent to the hospital," she stopped abruptly, her eyes locked on the road blankly, as if blocking her own emotion. "… And I never saw them again."

"…" now it was him who was dumbstruck in silence. It sounded so painful and he couldn't believe that the fragile-looking girl in front of him was the one who went through that. He immediately regretted that he's not there by her side when it happens; although that's not possible in any way, but still... His voice lowered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she suddenly smiled at him although it's not so genuine, more like a forceful smile. That smile somehow broke his heart; why did he felt so sad to see that _smile_? She shrugged, seemingly uncaring, "It's just an old story anyway."

"… Hey-"

"TSUNA-NEE~!" A child's voice cut in and they were greeted by a group of children in distance; all of them looked younger than ten years old. Giotto recognized the place; an orphanage. His eyes diverted back as he noticed one of them running and immediately lunged herself to Tsuna, who almost caught unbalanced. "You're back!"

"Yup," she hugged the little girl back. "Thanks to a certain someone."

Giotto sweat-dropped, knowing that she's pointing an unseen finger at him. The little girl, curious as any five-year olds would, asked with her big, sparkling eyes, "Who?"

"Ah! My, you really brought her back!" An unbelieving voice was heard soon after. Tsuna groaned in her mind as she recognized the voice. Giotto eyed her, trying to send an encouragement. He knew that the annoyance inside of her started to rise again and if not because of the little girl's hug, she would be mad at him again.

"Madam Rosee," Tsuna in a monotone voice when she saw the madam walked toward them with a frown on her face.

"You, young lady," she pointed sharply as soon as she stood in front of the brunette. "Next time I will hire some bodyguards if you try to run off again."

Tsuna pouted and her eyes looked elsewhere. Giotto find this amusing; she could be so sweet and angelic, like how he met her for the first time, but also she has her childish side, exactly like this and how she sulked. It's the first time Giotto met such a person… but he found himself loving every moment of it. The question that's still circling his head is; _why_?

Suddenly Madam Rosee jerked Tsuna's arm, causing a flinch from the brunette. "Now let's get to business; we don't have all day," she said. "And now we're having a time crisis because you keep running off."

Tsuna, as she's being dragged away, looked back at Giotto, as if demanding his promise fulfillment. Her brown orbs turned strong which kinda bemused him. Giotto smiled reassuringly, "Excuse me Madam, if I may, could I accompany Tsuna? Just until she has chose her dress."

"My, of course," her black eyes showed happiness and relief. Really, has she been that hard on the woman? Tsuna thought, somewhat felt guilty. She didn't want to trouble the older woman, but the way Madam Rosee pushed tons of dresses and fabrics into her room _every day_ just wearing her out. The Madam added, "It would also help to prevent her escaping."

Tsuna sweat dropped while Giotto stifled a chuckle. That's not what he promised but… A smile pursed on his lips, "Thank you Madam."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

An old man typed furiously on the keyboard, his eyes glued on the screen. One would imagine why he hasn't gone blind. Suddenly a wicked grin came across his face, as if he has won a world-level trophy.

"Yes, yes…" he chanted evilly. "Now it's only a matter of time… before I got to annihilate the cursed town…" his grin went wider when the picture of a certain brunette popped on the screen. "And destroy the girl."

His grey eyes gleamed dangerously as his snicker turned into a laughter; echoing in the dark tunnels, as if marking the prologue of the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading until the end! :D anyway, this is going to be a multi-chap… perhaps five. That's what I planned. Anyway, what do you feel about the story? Hehe and oh, sorry if it's not too emotionally deep… I hope the next one will be more… yeah. :3

**_Questions (frequently asked by readers or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_Oh no… another multi-chapter…  
_****A:** *gulp* I will try to update it not so long… I hope

**Q: ****_Age?  
_****A:** Tsuna somewhere around… 17-18 while Giotto's… hmm… 19-20. I know, I know, this is different from the cannon

**Q: ****_Madam Rosee?  
_****A:** a designer, a boutique owner, anything related to that. She's not playing major anyway

**Q: ****_So… Tsuna live in an orphanage?_****  
A:** yup. In Italy.

**Q: ****_Tsuna felt kinda… OOC here?  
_****A:** I hope not. But I think Tsuna can be… pretty stubborn about things she really dislikes. And as a girl, her expression of that is by pouting, etc.

**Q: ****_Why the little girl called Tsuna as "Tsuna-nee" when they're Italian?_****  
A:** Actually I kinda have a dilemma myself. I think it'll be better if younger ones call Tsuna as sister Tsuna so… I figure it'll be better to go with the usual "Tsuna-nee"

**Q: ****_Aaah, how exaggerating! It's just a dress-fitting! Is it something worth running away from?  
_****A:** Yes… maybe? Because perhaps Madam Rosee has forced the dressed too much on Tsuna and so she decided to… get away from it. Must be to an extreme point of dislike LOL.

**Q: ****_By the way… what happened to Cozarto?  
_****A:** will be told on the next chap


	2. Continue

**A/N:** Okie-dokie, thank you for clicking this and those who still following this hehehe. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to check out the fun facts below! THANKS for your support!

**P.S.** This has been rewritten, especially the last scene hehe. It turn out very different from the previous version, because truthfully I feel uneasy with the previous version, so here it is. If you spot any mistakes or something, do point it out! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** It all started with simplicity. Nobody questioned about the accident happened thirteen years ago. But it was about to make a dark entry to the world, especially a certain blonde and brunette. And the worst penalty was not just about death— it's another love snatched away. GiottoxFem27! AU

**Warning:** fem27, AU

** Continue: the Rejection and the Patching**

* * *

_"To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there."  
__**- Barbara Rush**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_Tsuna, as she's being dragged away, looked back at Giotto, as if demanding his promise fulfillment. Her brown orbs turned strong which kinda bemused him. Giotto smiled reassuringly, "Excuse me Madam, if I may, could I accompany Tsuna? Just until she has chose her dress."_

_"My, of course," her black eyes showed happiness and relief. Really, has she been that hard on the woman? Tsuna thought, somewhat felt guilty. She didn't want to trouble the older woman, but the way Madam Rosee pushed tons of dresses and fabrics into her room every day just wearing her out. The Madam added, "It would also help to prevent her escaping."_

_Tsuna sweat dropped while Giotto stifled a chuckle. That's not what he promised but… A smile pursed on his lips, "Thank you Madam."_

* * *

**With Tsuna and Giotto…**

Tsuna fumbled the dress on her hand. Right now she's in the bathroom, trying the new dress on her hand. Her mind's certainly not focus on the task, when her brain's too busy thinking that a boy was just on the other side of the door, waiting for her to come out with the new dress. She hated this apprehensiveness, especially the fact that hardly anyone ever compliments her looks. She has seen so many prettier girls around town, and Giotto is just… just… okay, he's hot.

Tsuna gulped. Earlier, well, just a few minutes ago, Madam Rosee has spread the dresses on her bed to let her pick as usual. It was then that Giotto stepped in and nonchalantly commented about one particular dress. Stunned when she heard him remarked that it'll look good on her, she tried the dress. It was only she locked the door behind her that she felt embarrassed. But it was far too late for her to do anything.

A blush appeared on her face as her thoughts suddenly went to that certain area in her brain, _'Especially because I felt safe around him… I wonder why…'_ It was really a long while since she's able to trust anyone; most of the people around her fed her lies, although she knew that they just didn't want to hurt her feelings. But maybe it's also because she has been rather closed and shy of new people. Whenever she wanted to walk and greet some girls she'd just freeze and back away, afraid of something she even didn't know what.

Suddenly felt everything felt strange. A huge longing swelled inside her and she wanted nothing more than to meet her parents— just… one more time, was that so greedy? She sighed as she put on the dress; she has promised herself not to think about it anymore has she? Even if I think about it every second in my life, they won't come back, she assured sternly as she spun around, now facing the mirror.

When she saw the girl on the mirror, however, her eyes widened; she was wearing a soft cream dress with simple, but yet rich decorations that make it looked like a complicated dress. The upper part of the dress was decorated with small soft-colored flower artifacts and thin layer of white fabric, while the lower part was layered and decorated similarly with the upper part of the dress. It was added with some thin, almost-invisible flower patterns, and thin gold border.

When she saw herself in the dress, the first thing on her mind was: _'Giotto was such a good dresser!'_ Well, to be honest, she doubted in trying the dress, but she just felt impolite and rude if she refused his suggestion. Besides, she trusted his words, hmm…

A soft knock from the door woke her up, almost making her yelp. "How did it look Tsuna?" Giotto's muffled voice came softly. Tsuna nodded and as she did, the blush get deeper; must she show herself to Giotto? She suddenly went panic—and horribly shy. It was the first time she has such a real connection with a boy and now it dragged too fast! Giving a real quick check at the mirror to make sure everything's okay, she swallowed.

"U-um… it was… g-great!" Tsuna attempted weakly to push away her shyness… But she didn't expect to hear a soft chuckle instead. Suddenly she felt stupid, which was quite ironic. "W-what?"

"Ah… sorry," Giotto answered. Tsuna pouted; his tone didn't sound serious at all. He continued, "If you're done, Madam Rosee is already here."

"Oh…" Tsuna sighed, _'Of course.'_

Tsuna look at her reflection once again, which took a few moments, before she open the door. The first thing she saw was Madam Rosee, sitting on the bed, and then Giotto, who was standing not far from her. When she did, she blushed and abruptly felt unsure; what did he think about her appearance right now? She has never been told fat, but suddenly she paid attention to every small meaningless detail. Her breath hitched when she saw his smile widened and his expression changed softer.

"You look wonderful," he said very softly… and appraising. It taken her aback, hearing the compliment, and she's just overwhelmed by relief to think of anything else.

"Thank you-"

"Now, that's a fine choice young lady," Madam Rosee interrupted, easily erasing the sweet moment. She stood up and approached Tsuna, observing her closely from head to toe. Tsuna sweat dropped as she, once again, felt shy and awkward—only for another reason than before.

"T-thanks," Tsuna stammered before she pulled the hem of her dress slightly. "Though the credits belong to Giotto."

"Ah, I should've figured," Madam Rosee exclaimed happily. She looked at Giotto, "Such a nice choice young man; not only you help me once but twice—and big time!"

"It was nothing much Madam," Giotto waved it off. He looked at Tsuna and their gazes met, "I'm glad to be here."

"..." Tsuna bit her lip and looked away from the warm gaze. A small smile snaked its way although she has tried to suppress it down. _'Ahh, what's wrong with me?'_ her inner-chibi exclaimed, knocking herself on the head. She's not admitting that she's also glad he's here, right…?

"My, it's been a while since I met such person as you; it has gave me more hope of the future," Madam Rosee smiled. "Well, now that the dress has been chosen, we'll just have to add some decoration for your hair… and maybe a necklace or bracelet too."

Her head perked up and her eyes widened comically. She groaned inwardly, _'Again?'_

But fortunately, Madam Rosee continued, "For this matter just leave it to me and my team; we'll find ones that will fit well to your dress," she shook her head tiredly. "It was the best news until now, well, after you've picked the dress that is."

Tsuna sweat dropped as she watched her left through the door in a swift move. Tsuna sighed in relief; finally. It was only when she turned her head that she remembered fully that there's another figure in the room. Giotto smiled, which she replied with a weak laugh.

"At least we'll just have to wait right now," she shrugged. "I just hope that Madam Rosee won't get too excited and make my hair look like a garden of flowers."

"Hmm… I don't think it'll be that hard," Giotto took a few steps toward her. Her eyes watched him meticulously as his hand slowly reached out.

"G-Gio-" Then Tsuna felt his finger brush her bangs before a cold touch of a small metal was on her forehead. She's too preoccupied with the new skin contact that she hardly noticed something has neatly clipped her hair together. When Giotto finally moved back, Tsuna curiously touch the mysterious object. _'This is… a hair-pin?'_ Tsuna's eyes showed surprise as it looked at the blond.

"I thought that it would fit you well, regardless of what dress you're going to choose," Giotto answered the questions in her eyes. Tsuna raised her eyebrow. "And looks like I'm not wrong."

"Don't tell me you bought it when…" Tsuna trailed off and sweat dropped which Giotto answered with a laugh.

"Yup, I bought it when I chased you around town," he answered with amusement.

"So you're that confident about convincing me back then? I should've known and put up a tougher fight," Tsuna sighed, but not in a bad way. Giotto chuckled seeing her reaction.

"Well, my friend has been commenting about me being so strong-willed that sometimes freak him out… so well, I feel quite confident that I can convince you," Giotto explained. The look in Tsuna's eyes changed into one of curiosity.

"Really? Must've taken years to build that up," Tsuna commented jokingly. "Your friend is really something."

"Yeah… I feel so grateful to have met him, well, them actually," Giotto agreed. "We're so close that we're just like brothers."

"Hee… that sounds wonderful," Tsuna's eyes look glassy. Then it lit. "I hope that I can see them, maybe in the future."

"I don't think it'll be that long," Giotto chuckled, thinking of some funny scenes. Tsuna tilted an eyebrow but her smile broadened. She's really curious and even, she'd want to meet them today!

"What do they look like?" Tsuna asked curiously. Giotto hmm-ed for a moment, putting a finger on his chin.

"Let's see… both of them have reddish hair; one pinkish, while the other's completely red," Giotto said with a smile on his face. Tsuna giggled.

"And you're yellow," she pointed out and received a similar chuckle from the said blond.

"Yup, I guess you're right," Giotto agreed at the remark. "Anyway, the pink one is rather short tempered, though on the inside is really nice. The red hair is more friendly although many has commented how his stubborn similar to mine."

That led an amused glint in her eyes before she laughed again. "Your pink-hair friend must've quite a headache dealing with you."

"You have the exact opinion with said person actually," Giotto grinned. "But nevertheless, we're still very close; just like brothers."

"Hoo…" Tsuna smiled dreamily. How fun and lucky to be if she could find someone like them—a friend who's much closer than any sibling. In reality she has only little hope in finding them, but she's kind of a dreamer these whole years, so she has always been hopeful.

"You know, I could ask them over today or tomorrow," Giotto's voice suddenly said in the middle of her thoughts. Suddenly, spontaneously, a sense of tingly excitement but also fear bubbled in her chest. She's super happy but super anxious in meeting new people.

"R-really?" she asked in a timid voice. Giotto nodded.

"Yeah, in fact I was supposed to be meeting one of them today…" he shrugged. "But some things happened and I think he wouldn't mind coming over to different place as planned."

"W-which one?" Tsuna asked, a little bit slow at the end of the sentence. Giotto chuckled, sensing her nervousness. All his life he never seen a teenage behaved so innocently like that; every gesture, every emotion in her eyes just showed what she felt. It's so… visible.

"The red hair." Giotto answered and Tsuna instantly breathed out relief.

"Oh, the friendly one," Tsuna half-whispered to herself, barely noticing that the best friend's here and was in audible range. Giotto just smiled understandingly but felt funny when he described his two best friends in such a way—and without even mentioning their names.

"Yeah, if you don't mind…"

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" Tsuna's face lit up entirely. "It's almost dinner too, so maybe you two can join us! After all the more people the merrier!"

Giotto was a little taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm but didn't mind. In fact, he somehow felt that the smile was contagious when he find himself smile along with her. Watching someone happy make him happy as well. His best friends would surely be glad to meet her.

* * *

**_Time skip…_**

* * *

**In the living room…**

Tsuna and Giotto were now in the middle of rearranging the books into the shelves. It's almost dark and truthfully they're just spending some time before dinner and also to wait for Giotto's friend. The place was mildly quiet as it mostly filled with children's voices outside the window, the other part, was silence between the two. Each of them has some thoughts of their own at the moment, and there hasn't been a question yet to ask the other. Until Giotto finally decided to crack the ice.

"What is it like living here? Is it lively here?" Giotto asked politely and carefully. It was a sensitive topic, with a sensitive girl, and the fact that he's still a stranger makes him even more cautious than he normally was. But he wanted to know about the girl more—and her feelings. Tsuna glanced at him for a moment before it returned to the books on her hand. The brown orbs didn't wavered as it wondered around, pondering.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered almost too casual. It brought a few questions in his mind, sensing the indifference in her expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said again. "I mean, of course sometimes it got lonely cause there's hardly anyone at my age… but the children's are very kind and cheerful that I can't help but also feel happy too you know?" He saw her smile as she leaned toward the window. "You hear that? It's the life of this place."

Giotto smiled too, hearing the laughter and shouts of the children. They sounded light and happy so it's not hard to imagine the bright grin and smiles on their faces. Giotto nodded and again his hand pushed forward the book into the rack. "Are you the oldest one here?"

"Mm-hmm," she answered but her eyes still on the books. "Actually there's one that used to be here too, but years ago he got out. He's only in and out of the orphanage for a few months. Pretty sweet that he'd found a family isn't it? Though I got so lonely those days when he's not here anymore, but I'm happy that he finally found the place he belongs. After all, his is not here."

"Who?"

When the answer popped into her ears, she couldn't help but chuckled. "Oh, it's hard to describe him really. He has black hair and sharp eyes. He's so hard to get close with, but I guess it's only natural that I could befriend with him, otherwise we would've stuck alone with each of our own right?"

"The boy must be special," Giotto commented, watching her smiled a small smile, her eyes fixed on the book on her hand. She sighed.

"Yup," she finally said resolutely. "He's special. He's my first, and one and only friend… I hope he wouldn't mind me calling him my best friend."

"… You must've gone quite a hard time when he left," Giotto said with sympathy.

"Yeah… it's terrible to not see the person that has always been your only friend and companion. Every day, he usually just lied down or walked around the place…" Tsuna sighed. "And I secretly hope that he'll never leave this place—I'm a terrible person am I?"

"No, I couldn't imagine someone call that terrible," Giotto's voice laced with sadness. He never imagined that she'd been through that. If he's in her place, losing his best friends…

"It's okay," Tsuna smiled again, although it faltered. "I knew that he'll have to leave sooner or later, we couldn't stay here forever, and one way or another we're going out. I just lied to myself that it wouldn't be any time soon—and I'm not going to be alone again."

"Well… you're not alone anymore right?" Giotto shrugged. Tsuna looked at him with teary eyes from the recollection of her memories. Her lips formed a straight line.

"What?"

"I'm here," a gentle smile was on his face. His smile broadened, "We're friends, aren't we?"

The brown orbs widened, the books were long forgotten. Her eyes glued to him, "W-we… we are?"

"Yeah… you know that right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened again and without her notice, a hot tear already trailed down her cheek. "Friends…" she whispered, swallowing the lump on her throat. "You mean… I can talk to you whenever I need help? Or hang out at festivals…? Or…" she held her breath—that one company she'd always wanted. She thought she's been played by life when he nodded—cause that just can't be true.

"Or help pick out your party shoes," he replied, half-teasing her. Blue eyes met brown and he saw her smiled.

"But that's going to take so long," she said with a weak laugh as her hand wiped the small tear on the corner of her eyes.

Giotto chuckled softly. "Even after that."

Tsuna could only smile, really. He just promised to be her friend; someone who'd be at her side, to talk to, who understands. A figure he'd missed the nights when she's alone by the corner of her room and everyone's asleep downstairs. The children were just like her family of course, but having kindergarten-age siblings is different from having the same-age friends.

There's no word that could describe anything she feels. However, there's one thing that's very close to what she feels at this very moment. She lunged herself to him, wrapping her small arms around him. She couldn't care less about opposite genders, or the fact that hardly any strangers-who-just-become-friends do this, but she did. And she's grateful he didn't push her away—because she knew that'll broke her.

"Thank you…" she whispered, barely audible. She didn't know if he heard it or not, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she's relieved. A sigh escaped her, hoping to enjoy this warmth as long as she could.

At that moment of intimacy, she finally understood what they say about one of the best feeling in the world; when you hug someone and they hug you even tighter. She felt his strong, longer arms moved around her protectively and carefully. There's no words uttered by either of them, but a bond has just formed; one stronger than anyone could've guessed. She'd wanted to relish in the feeling forever… if only there's no bewildered, shocked cry from the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! There are a lot of edits, and it changed the flow of this chapter by a bit. I have to put my eyes CLOSE to the word "friends" here, as to not make it exaggerated or too many repeated, hehe. But anyway, once again thanks for reading and your supports! Thank you, thank you, thank you! XD

**P.s.** btw, the boy Tsuna talked about is a cannon character! I guess most of the readers know who she's talking about huh? Hehe

**_Fun fact: the Longest Dress in the World!_**

Romania's Andree Salon fashion house has completed a 1.85-mile-long ivory train. This wedding train was recognized by the Guinness Book of World Records as the longest one in the world. The train is composed of 4,700 meters of taffeta, 5.5 meters of Chantilly lace, 45 meters of lining, 1,857 sewing needles and 150 spool threads and took 100 days to stitch with 10 people working on it!

"The lace was imported from France, while the taffeta and other fabrics were purchased from Italy, costing approximately £5,000 ($7950)."


End file.
